Ouran High School Host Club : Haruhi Older Sister
by YashaLoves69
Summary: Haruhi learns that she has a older sister, and in the process gains a best friend, and helps her sister find love.TamHaurhi, OCKyou


I don't own the Ouran High School Host Club

Ouran High School Host Club: Haruhi Older Half Sister

Chapter 1

She didn't know it but she has an older sister, it turns out that her father had got his old girlfriend pregnant before meeting her mother and not long before he married her mother her older sister was born,a year and 9 months before she was. When she hit high school she was taken for a young man, instead of a young woman. But for her it turned out because she met her best friends in the whole world, and the love of her life. Her name Haruhi, yes she is the young man from the host club. To this day not a lot of people know that she's female, but the ones who do, will remember her forever. But the one that she cares and loves is Tamaki. One half of the founders of the host club. She finally meets her elder sister when her second year of high school started.

It was a normal day at Ouran, well as normal as it can get around here. She felt something was going to happen today but she just couldn't put her finger on it, but she will find out what that is. She was on her way to the third music room like always when she heard what sound like her father, but she pushed it off, and kept going to the music room to meet the guys like always. But she kept stopping and looking to see if someone was following her, but still couldn't place the feeling that she had. Finally she made it through the doors to find all of her friends standing waiting for her to enter the room, and then to be hugged from behind by her one and only boyfriend, Shou Tamaki. She never thought that she could love someone as much as she loves him and to this day even thou they have all graduated from high school and move onto university they are still together and so to be married. But that's a story for another time, your reading about the time she meet her older sister right so let me processed. Like I said she was just hugged from her boyfriend was about to say to the either guys. Who are by the way are the Hitachiin Brother Kaoru and Hikaru, who are pretty much inseparable, oh and they are twin brothers for you who didn't know. Then there is Haninozaka "Honey" Mitsukuni who is so cute, you didn't know it was possible, and then Honey's cousin who is also his big brother Morinozaka " Mori" Takashi who watches everything Honey does to make sure he doesn't get hurt but he really doesn't have to watch for that being that Honey is a champion at martial arts and judo. And then there is the second part of the founders of the host club, Kyouya Ootari he's Tamaki best friend even thou he won't really come out and say it. But everyone knows it true. When the head of the school along with Haruhi father came walking through the door with a young lady that looked like her father came in right after them. They walked up to Haruhi and ask her to talk out side with them. So with the host club listening from inside the door, her father started to talk.

"_Haruhi, I don't know what to say, but it turns out that_ _before I meet your mother, well I had another child with my ex-girlfriend but I didn't know anything about this and I guess neither did she" _Says Haruhi father

"_What are you talking about how could you not know" _Haruhi asks

"_Well, after we broke up I meet your mother and knew I would be with her forever and never saw my ex again" _He answer back.

"_Okay, but how did you not know, about it until now"_ Haruhi said to the young woman standing behind her father.

"_Well my foster parents never told me until two weeks ago; when they felt that I was old enough to move out, so they told me where you guys lived and I headed out as sound as I was packed" _She said

_" Well they i guess i will being showing you around the school, oh come with me and meet the members of the host club and my best friends, wait i never did get your name" _

_" Well, sure i'll love to meet your friends, and my names Taylor Alexandria Shinwa"_

_" Wow that's a long name, so follow me" _

_well that's just a start on this story, so please tell what you think, but please be kind._


End file.
